The Involuntary Eavesdropper
by Gun Brooke
Summary: Andy overhears something that was clearly not meant for her to ever know. When she still acts on the information with the best of intentions, she knows she risks her job, her heart, perhaps her very life, if Miranda finds out.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about DWP – only the plot of this story is originally mine.

Rating: NC-17/M – (yup – NSFW)

Pairing: Andy/Miranda (MirAndy)

Summary: Andy overhears something that was clearly not meant for her to ever know. When she still acts on the information with the best of intentions, she knows she risks her job, her heart, perhaps her very life, if Miranda finds out.

* * *

**The Involuntary Eavesdropper**

A DWP Andy/Miranda (MirAndy) short story by

Gun Brooke

* * *

Andy simply had nowhere to go unless she was willing to risk her life, or worse, her employment at Runway magazine. If there had been any worst case scenario to haunt her dreams, this exceeded it by far. Compared to when Andy had walked upstairs after being pranked by the twins and ended up witnessing Miranda and her ex-husband arguing, was like comparing a speed bump to an earthquake.

Why had she decided to refill her water bottle from Miranda's filtered kitchen tap? Yes, the house had looked entirely empty, or as if everyone was asleep, and it would've just taken a moment…if Miranda hadn't walked down the stairs while on the phone just as Andy was tiptoeing back from the kitchen. Not even thinking, Andy threw herself behind the loveseat, hoping Miranda would see the book on the foyer dresser, grab it and leave. But no. Of course not. Instead she sat down on the fucking loveseat and kept talking on the phone.

Even this could have been endurable, a matter of the old waiting game, but no, of course not. Miranda had to be having a very intimate discussion with someone, probably her therapist or something.

_I'm so dead. So fired._ Andy shifted carefully, wanting to push her fingers into her ears until they reached her brain. Anything to not hear what Miranda was saying.

"Yes, I am grateful that you take the time this late to talk to me," Miranda said, her voice low, but strained. "I simply can't take any time off work during office hours, and during the evenings I have to prioritize my girls. Yes. No, I do not care to share this with any so called friend. It's not that type of a problem that you share over lunch at Pastis, is it?" Her voice grew sharper. "It's humiliating and even more embarrassing that it's become such all overshadowing problem!"

God, what could be embarrassing and humiliating for this formidable woman? Andy knew she didn't want to hear anything about that. How would she be able to look Miranda in the eyes the next day if she knew such facts? Wasn't it enough that she was hopelessly, depressingly, and totally in love with this woman? _Please, walk upstairs, Miranda._

"For months now. Yes, before the divorce." Miranda's voice sounded tense. "How should _I_ know? I used to be able to orgasm even if it wasn't exactly fireworks going off. And now I—I can't."

Andy pressed her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp wanting to gush from her lips. Whatever she thought Miranda had been discussing, it sure wasn't _that_! She bent over and pressed her forehead to her knees, making herself as small as possible.

"Yes, I've tried everything." Miranda sighed and Andy could see her feet shift restlessly. "Everything I could think of, at least. Yes. Yes. I have two of them. Useless. For heaven's sake, how can anyone operate a humming, cold _machine_ and feel the least bit…inspired."

_Oh, God, oh, God. _Was Miranda talking about a vibrator or something? It sure sounded like it. Never had Andy wished for a hole to open up and send her to China as much as she did now. She closed her eyes hard and tried to tune out Miranda's voice, but it was impossible.

"It's been so long, and I can't bloody function without any method to release all this stress. I keep up appearances at work, I am the doting mother to my girls, which is the least they deserve, and when I'm finally alone, with some time for myself. I am just that. Alone. I've tried running, yoga, Pilates, you name it. Won't work. As for masturbation, my body feels cold and unresponsive and there are nights when I've rubbed myself _raw_ trying to orgasm…" Miranda sobbed. Just once, but it was such a sad, almost panicky sound.

Wanting to do a full on kamikaze jump over the back of the couch, and wrap Miranda up in her arms, made Andy fold her arms and dig her fingertips into her sides. Her heart ached for Miranda. For her boss to sound so desperate and forlorn…it was just wrong. Andy had always loved sex and she wished she could take Miranda to bed and show her just how well Andy could love her.

"I would hope the fact that I pay you so handsomely would mean you had some solution for me other than what I'm already trying—that isn't working." Now Miranda was back at sounding cold and disdainful. "I could tug at protruding body parts until I'm asphyxiated, dead and buried, nothing happens and after over a year of this, I don't think I'm overreacting."

Over a year? She hadn't come in over a year, not even while still married to Stephen? What the hell was wrong with the dude? He'd been fortunate to be married to a woman Andy would give her right arm and left leg to be allowed to touch…and he fucked it up instead of fucking Miranda the way she deserved. What a loser.

"What I fantasize about? What do you mean? Oh, during my…sessions." Suddenly Miranda sounded shy. "Actually. There's someone. When I envision her, it's the closest I've ever gotten to actually climaxing." She paused and took a deep breath. "No, I could never approach this girl. It would be entirely unethical. She's half my age and bloody works for me!"

Gnawing at her knuckles now, Andy nearly broke the skin when Miranda raised her voice. _A girl that works for her? _Did Miranda really have the hots for any of the clackers? Or one of the models?

"Yes. Even imagining her brown eyes feels wrong."

Now Andy was certain she was losing her mind. Hallucinating. Brown eyes. Surely Miranda didn't mean…wasn't implying…

"No. She's my bloody assistant!"

Bam! Andy whimpered and only the fact that Miranda was tapping her foot impatiently made it possible for her to mask it. Emily, first assistant, had green eyes. Andy, lowly second assistant, met chocolate brown eyes in the mirror every morning.

"I can tell that this was a waste of time, Dr. Nelson." Miranda stood. "No. No pills. No prescriptions. Yes. Next week. Until then."

The room went quiet when Miranda obviously hung up. Andy held her breath, afraid that Miranda would hear her. Slowly Miranda stood and turned off the lights. She walked out the room with slow, heavy steps and continued up the stairs.

Andy carefully waited a few minutes after Miranda left, not wanting to be caught red-handed at the last moment. Her mind whirled with the information she'd involuntarily been privy to. Miranda had sexual issues. She had problems with coming, whether with a guy or alone. She fantasized about Andy, which was the only time she got close to orgasm. What the hell did this all mean – if anything?

Removing her shoes, Andy tiptoed through the hallway and slipped out the door. Donning her shoes on the sidewalk, she hurried to the subway station. How the hell was she going to be able to ignore this? Deep down she knew she had to do _something_.

**###**

The next day, Andy was on pins and needles while waiting for Roy, Miranda's driver to text her when it was time for a coffee run. She had readied Miranda's desk and then re-readied it twice before Emily's curious stares made her sit down.

Having stayed awake for hours while pondering what to do didn't help keep her calm, and when Roy texted, she bounced out of her chair to do a coffee run , happy about the reprieve.

Andy stood in line at Starbucks and the barista, a young man her age, recognized her and winked. Not wanting to encourage anything, Andy merely smiled and paid for the coffee when it was her turn. She grabbed the coffee tray and dashed out the door, her mind already back at Runway, totally focused on the woman she'd spent the night plotting and planning about.

She had decided that it would be crazy to let this chance to really help Miranda pass her by. Not just help her with coffee, errands, office stuff, but help _her_. Do something for her that would really mean something to Miranda personally. The tricky part was how to go about it. Using her journalist training, Andy had spent the better part of last night devising a plan. The first big hurdle was to make sure Miranda was attracted to her and not another nameless brown-eyed Runway girl.

First opportunity came when handing over the coffee. Instead of putting it down on Miranda's desk, Andy leaned forward, showed off a decent, or indecent perhaps, portion of her cleavage. She gave Miranda the coffee and made sure she slid her fingertips along Miranda's fingers when handing over the coffee. "Enjoy the coffee," Andy said with a low purr.

Miranda's eyes widened and, oh, yes, her earlobes and the highest part of her cheekbones became a tad pink. So, not completely unaffected. Good.

Andy made sure her hips moved in an enticing, yet discreet, dance as she left Miranda's office. She didn't dare look back at Miranda over her shoulder, but the mere fact that Miranda didn't comment in a snarling tone was reassuring.

The next opportunity presented itself in the elevator. Miranda motioned for Andy to join her while riding it down to street level, looking impatient. Andy merely smiled broadly and stepped inside. Normally, she would make sure to give Miranda a wide berth, but now she dug deep for courage and stood with her left arm about four inches from Miranda's right one. Looking straight forward, Andy could stealthily watch Miranda's reaction in the copper plated doors.

Miranda looked up from her cell phone and literally flinched at having Andy so close. Of course she didn't take a step away; it wasn't like Miranda Priestly to back down from anyone or anything.

Deciding to up the ante, Andy braced herself and said, "Isn't it warm in here today?" At the same time, she made a production of lifting her long hair away from her neck and moan very faintly. Gazing into the reflection in the copper, she could see Miranda's eyes blink repeatedly and her free hand clench. Excellent.

The car proved to be a really good place to flaunt herself and show Miranda that she could have anything she wanted from Andy. For some, this type of seduction might have been part of a joke, or even a bet, but for Andy it was deadly serious. Not only her own heart was on the line, so was her job, since Miranda would fire her in a heartbeat if she caught on even for a second that this was deliberate. The best intentions in the world wouldn't save her then. Still, if this helped Miranda, it was well worth it. If this made Miranda see her as something more than Lowly Second Assistant, that'd be a miracle.

They were going to be in the car for a while, Andy had learned earlier, as they were going to a new factory where a rising designer star was creating the colors and patterns. Miranda wanted to have the scoop for Runway and she trusted no one but herself to make it clear to the owners and the designer what 'exclusive' article meant.

Andy's idea was bold, and she was risking everything, but she honestly couldn't expect to be much use to Miranda going up and down in elevators. Normally their car rides together were ten-fifteen minutes, which was okay, but not for this purpose. She had only been on one other long car ride with her boss before this one, so they were rare.

_I can do this._ Andy took notes for the first ten minutes until Miranda stopped talking and pulled out her phone again and started scrolling and reading. Andy leaned back and closed her eyes, leaving only a tiny slit open so she could see what Miranda was doing. She caught Miranda glancing over at her a few times and she half expected her boss to shake her awake. When this didn't happen, Andy shifted restlessly and it certainly wasn't playacting when she drew some deep, trembling breaths. Miranda's eyes snapped up and over at her. When Andy sighed again and squirmed, she saw Miranda swallow hard and roll her eyes.

Encouraged, Andy sat still long enough for Miranda to relax again. Fortifying her courage, Andy let herself slide sideways and her head fall onto Miranda's shoulder. This was the 'do or die' moment and the riskiest part of her plan so far.

What she hadn't counted on was the scent that she so very much associated with Miranda and the effect it had on her senses. This was about enticing Miranda's senses, connecting the dots for Miranda to regain her sensuality, but it sure didn't make it easy on Andy who had to bite her tongue hard not to moan.

Miranda on the other hand gasped audible. Just as Andy thought Miranda was going to push her away and out into orbit, Miranda moved just a little and pressed the button that lowered the privacy screen. Between that and the tinted windows, nobody could see into their own little cocoon in the back of the Mercedes. Suddenly feeling quite brave, Andy turned her head and snuggled closer, murmuring something as if she was mostly asleep.

"Oh, God." Miranda was breathing harder now.

Sitting still, being hypnotized and mesmerized by this crazy close proximity to Miranda, Andy had to tell herself this was a one-thing occurrence. Miranda was way out of her league, so she should be happy that she got to feel the other woman so close this one time.

"Andrea?" Miranda whispered. "Are you awake? What are you doing?"

"Mm?" Andy tried to sound a little annoyed at being 'disturbed' and pressed closer to Miranda.

Miranda was trembling now and Andy could see her hands shaking as she fiddled with her cell phone. "Oh, my." Tipping her head back, Miranda moaned and shifted restlessly next to Andy. "What's the…?"

_I'm trying to love you._ Andy forced herself to sit still for the next five minutes, lulling Miranda into some sort of semi-relaxed safety. Then she moved again, this time letting her right hand move forward. She placed her hand on Miranda's thigh and fully expected Miranda to push her away this time. If she did that, Andy knew that would be the end of this attempt, perhaps once and for all.

Instead Miranda sighed quietly, raised her hand and cupped Andy's cheek.

"Silly girl," Miranda murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

Andy knew it was time for one more move before she 'woke up.' Miranda needed to know that Andy didn't 'dream' about anyone else. Rubbing her hand up and down the slender thigh, Andy turned her head and murmured, "Miranda…"

Miranda jerked. "Andrea?"

Deciding to 'wake up,' Andrea opened her eyes and sat up. It wasn't hard to look shocked and terrified, because it was something entirely different to face Miranda face to face.

"Oh, so sorry, Miranda." Andy felt her facial capillaries contract and knew she paled. "I apologize for crowding you."

"Calm down, Andrea." Miranda squared her shoulders. Only her restless fingers moving her cell phone back and forth between her hands betrayed her onset of nerves. "We're almost at the factory."

_What?_ Andy was stunned that Miranda didn't have her head, even just to keep up appearances. "Still. Didn't mean to make you feel awkward." She pushed on.

"Did I say I felt awkward?" Miranda raised an eyebrow and looked at Andy down her nose.

"N-no. Still."

"If you insist, we'll revisit this discussion after the meeting."

_Holy shit._ Andy hadn't seen that part coming. Now what? "All right."

**###**

The meeting at the factory had gone very well. Miranda looked relaxed as they went back to the car. Miranda took her seat and put up the privacy screen as soon as Andy sat down. Miranda pressed the intercom.

"Roy. To the townhouse."

"Yes, Miranda."

"We're not going back to Runway?" Andy asked.

"No." Miranda looked out the window.

Andy's heart fluttered in her chest. "All right, I suppose that Roy can drop me off at—"

"No. You're coming with me."

"To the townhouse?" Andy knew she was about to annoy Miranda soon with her questions, but her nerves were about to overload.

"Yes." Miranda turned and nailed Andy with her ice blue eyes. "Unless you have a prior engagement?"

"No. Just going back to Runway to wait for the Book."

"Text Emily and have her make sure they send the Book electronically tonight and tomorrow." Miranda pursed her lips. "I have to figure out what's going on."

_Oh, shit._ "What do you mean?"

"You tell me." Miranda took Andy's right hand in hers. "Why are you suddenly in my personal space everywhere I turn?"

"I—I, uhm. I didn't know—"

"Do not lie to me. Is it deliberate? Or are you just suddenly so careless?"

Where was this going? Andy swallowed hard. If she confessed to overhearing, she would have to spill the beans about her plan to help Miranda…and why that was important. Could she keep the acting up…when it wasn't really acting, was it? Not the emotional part, at least.

Sighing, Andy knew she was screwed no matter what. She still loathed letting Miranda know that her talk with her therapist had been overheard. Sure, it would be wonderful to ease her own mind and tell the truth, but what good would that do such a proud woman as Miranda? She would close her mind, not to mention her heart, even more. Certainly, she wouldn't let Andy explain her way of thinking and then Miranda would regard the world with even more distrust. Andy inhaled deeply. Another mostly-true-but-not-quite statement. "I confess. I've been trying to get your attention." Actually, that was entirely true.

"Why?" Abrupt and stark, Miranda's voice cut through the air.

"Because I care," Andy whispered, her voice barely carrying. She looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean, you care?" Miranda sounded marginally less rigid, but still spoke with her words tinged by a typical low Miranda snarl.

"Just that I do. I care about you as a person."

"And it happened just like that? Overnight."

"No. Not overnight." God, how could she explain her change in behavior? "I…I just thought if I didn't show you how I felt, you'd never know, and I'd always wonder, and have regrets…"

This seemed to catch Miranda's attention.

"Regrets, you say. You wanted to see if you're flirtation would make me interested—in what? You're not interested in women as far as I know. You were together with that cook."

"Yes, I was. Before…before you, I didn't pay women or girls much attention." Better be truthful about as much as possible. Andy knew she wasn't a very good liar as her memory always seemed to fail her when it came to details. "But…this is…I mean, this is you. Not just because you're a woman, or in spite of it. You're you." Knowing full well she wasn't explaining it very well, Andy sighed. "I care about you. I think you're amazing in so many ways, and I want to be there for you in whatever capacity you allow. Assistant, yes, sure, but I dream of being your friend and maybe more…if you could see that happen." Andy trembled. If she had misunderstood Miranda completely last night, if it wasn't her Miranda desired, she'd be making a terrible fool of herself. Miranda would be shocked and appalled and fire her on the spot.

"You're not this brazen, normally." Miranda tapped her lower lip, but not before Andy saw it was trembling. "I'm sure you can understand what vulnerable position you put me in when you talk like that. Elias-Clarke has strict rules and regulation regarding sexual harassment."

"In this case, I'm clearly the harasser, so to speak, aren't I? If anyone's skating on thin ice, it's me." There. That was Miranda's cue if Andy was on the right track.

Clenching both hands, Miranda spoke so quietly, Andy had to lean in to hear. "So you're saying, this…caring, on your part, includes physical attraction?"

"Yes." Relieved she could speak the absolute truth, Andy answered readily.

"For how long?"

"Since Paris."

Miranda had been staring at her hands, but now her eyes snapped up to meet Andy's. "That long? Months?"

"Yes."

"And you decide today—_today_—to act on it."

"Yes." Oh this wasn't going well. There was no way Miranda could suspect Andy of overhearing anything last night, was there?"

"Now that I've asked you to come home with me, how would you interpret that?"

"I think you might want to talk. To know me better. On a personal level."

"That's all?"

"You asked how I interpret it. Now, what I might _wish_ for your, uhm, invitation to mean is a whole different ballgame." Andy tried for a smile.

"Such as?"

"Something not safe to talk about even behind a privacy screen." Andy had no idea where the sudden courage came from, but she leaned even closer with her lips half an inch from Miranda's ear. "Something deeply personal. Up _close _and personal, you could say."

Miranda lost her breath. There was no other way to describe it. She gasped and drew a trembling breath and then rounded so fast on Andy, their lips nearly brushed.

"I will go with you anywhere you want, do anything you want," Andy said calmly. "All you have to do is ask. About anything." She hoped Miranda wouldn't act obtuse.

"Then, I'm asking. Come home with me." It sounded like Miranda forced the words out and her hands were so white knuckled, it looked like her skin might rupture.

"Hey. Look at me." Andy put a gentle hand on top of Miranda's tense hands. "You have nothing to fear from me. You know that right? It's just me. Andy. Whoops. Sorry. I mean, Andrayah." She smiled self-deprecatingly.

Miranda relaxed visibly. "Very well." She didn't say anything else until they reached the townhouse, but she allowed Andy's hand to hold onto hers.

**###**

The townhouse was empty. The twins had already left for their father's house, to stay the upcoming four-day weekend. Andy was relieved, but also unnerved, as she removed her coat and hung it in the closet next to Miranda's.

"I thought we could order in food. Later." Miranda stood by the doorway to the den. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd love some water, thank you."

Miranda returned with two tall glasses of mineral water, which she placed on the coffee table. She looked at the loveseat, but then turned and sat in the armchair in the corner that she often favored. Andy sat down on the loveseat, trying not to think of where she'd been hiding last night.

"Have I really been that transparent?" Miranda took her glass of water and kept tracing the rim of it, making it sing. Of course. Crystal.

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't believe that you would all of a sudden act on your feelings, no matter how strong. From one day to the next. Which makes me think I may have been sending out certain signals."

"What signals would that be, Miranda?" Andy had to ask. It would seem strange if she didn't.

"It's no secret that you're a stunning young woman, or that I appreciate how hard you work."

_Whoa!_ That was hardly common knowledge. Miranda had never let on that she found Andy attractive, or ever truly commended her on her work. Still, this might be her way in and still allow Miranda to keep her integrity. "I thought I saw you looking at me a few times. I feared it might be wishful thinking. Like you, I had no reason to think you were anything but straight. And newly divorced. Hardly interested in me. I thought. Then, I felt…some vibes, I couldn't explain. I though, if I don't chance it, I'll never know. You're worth every risk, Miranda."

"You sound so certain. You don't know me."

"I know a lot more than most." That was easier to say than the half-truth before. Andy sipped her water.

"I suppose." Miranda put her glass down and pressed her palms together. "I was unaware that I was unable to keep my feelings from showing. I've…I've been through some—" She gestured dismissively. "Less pleasant."

"In what way?" Hopefully Miranda would confide in her, but that was no doubt wishful thinking. No way Miranda would ever just say 'I'm unable to have an orgasm, but you drive me crazy, so perhaps I might if you have a go at it?'

"Nothing changed for the better." Miranda shrugged, a disdainful, quick one-shoulder twitch. "Except perhaps that it's more peaceful at home without Stephen's scream sessions. The girls seem more at ease."

"And you? Are you more at ease?"

"In some ways. In other ways, not so much."

"Can you tell me about it?" Andy crossed her fingers well out of sight from Miranda.

"I'm happy with my girls, but in other ways I'm more on edge than ever before. Surely you've noticed that at work?"

Andy smiled. "Honestly, you are always on edge at the office. We're used to you demanding the best from us and yourself, and then some."

Miranda smirked. "I see. So I've not given myself away completely in front of anyone?"

"Except me."

"And how is that? What have you _observed_?"

_Oh, boy._ "I've seen…or thought I saw…you seem unhappy. On a more basic level. I just had the feeling that it wasn't just from the divorce, though I'm sure that's bad enough." Andy moved off the couch and knelt on the floor, next to Miranda. Carefully placing her hands on Miranda's knees, she tried to convey what she felt without exposing the whole eavesdropping experience. "I just feel I want to hold you. Be near you. If you'll allow me."

"In what manner, Andrea?" Miranda raised her chin.

Okay, so it was up to her to accept the challenge. Miranda was working hard challenging her by acting casual and dismissive, but the tremors in her hands and the little breathless tone to her voice, contradicted that. Enough talking.

Andy rose and pulled Miranda up from the armchair. She held Miranda close and waited for her to relax. Andy refused to be discouraged since Miranda wasn't actually pushing her away. She placed gentle kisses on Miranda's temple and forehead, murmuring terms of endearment as she nuzzled her way over to the other temple. Reveling in the sensation of Miranda's soft skin, her seductive scent, she hummed in total bliss. "So wonderful."

"Andrea?" Miranda sounded equal parts shocked and apprehensive. "What's going on?"

"I'm doing what I've wanted to for the last several months. As I see it, this might be my last and only chance before you fire me. I just have to…won't you let me?" Andy pulled back a little and scrutinized Miranda's face.

As it turned out, Miranda was blushing profusely, her pupils were dilated, and she seemed to find it very hard to breathe. "Are you _sure_?" Miranda's grip around Andy's arms was almost painful. "If this is a cruel joke, or if—"

Andy couldn't let her think any such thing. She pressed her lips to Miranda's, catching the whimper Miranda gave as she flung her arms around Andy's neck. Miranda's knees seemed to give in, but Andy held her safely, pivoted slowly and sat down in the armchair and dragged Miranda across her lap.

"Andrea…" Miranda curled up against her, buried her face into Andy's neck and pressed her lips against her skin repeatedly. "You can't possibly know…you can't…how much I've…oh God…"

Concerned that Miranda was working herself into a complete meltdown; Andy caressed her back and held her tight while murmuring. "Shh. I have you. Miranda, you have to breathe. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and you're safe. I promise."

Slowly, Miranda stilled. Her breathing slowed down and she shifted slightly. "I'm crushing you."

"You're fine. Don't move. I love holding you."

"I can't remember ever losing it like this." Miranda sounded faintly disgusted. "I'm not sure what happened."

"You let go of that tight hold of yours. I think it was good for you. Don't worry." Andrea pressed her lips to Miranda's hair. "Nobody will ever know. You can trust me."

"Why is that? Why can I trust you with something so very personal? What makes you different from everyone…I mean; _I_ know you are different from anyone that I've ever met. I just don't understand why."

It was time for the truth. "Because I love you."

"Oh, dear God in—" Miranda closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead. "This is more than I can—process."

"I'm not asking you to reciprocate." Her stomach suddenly in knots, Andy was starting to fear she had lowered her guard too much, so much that Miranda would easily be able to drive the proverbial sword in without a problem.

Miranda blinked. "No, I'm amazed that you feel that way. I mean, that you can be so courageous, so open. I thought you were afraid of me."

"I was. I'm sure I could still be if you went all Dragon Lady on me, but right now I'm having a whole different range of feelings."

"What a relief." Miranda smiled cautiously. "I do care for you as well, Andrea."

Not exactly a passionate 'I love you', but coming from Miranda it was nothing short of miraculous. Andy decided it was time to take this to the next level, which was why she'd embarked on this crazy adventure in the first place. "May I suggest we move to something a little more comfortable? Like a bed or something?"

Miranda blushed again. "A bed. You want to have sex, just like that?"

"No."

"No?" The blush erased instantly from Miranda's cheekbones.

"No. I want to make love, and it's not 'just like that'." Pushing gently at Miranda, Andy stood and took her by the hand. "It may seem sudden to you, but it's been months' worth of daydreaming and night dreams in the night for me."

"Oh."

Andy realized she had to keep the initiative. Pulling Miranda with her, she went in search of a bedroom. She found the master bedroom on the second floor and tugged Miranda inside.

"Andrea, are you sure?" Miranda wrapped her arms back around Andy's neck.

"Very." Andy kissed Miranda again, latched onto the pale pink lips like it was the last time ever. Miranda reciprocated in kind. Whimpering against Andy's mouth, Miranda parted her lips, pushing her tongue into Andy's. Unapologetically, Miranda seemed to take over and pushed her hands into Andy's hair. She held Andy close, which felt so unreal, but so incredible, Andy reached for the button in the back of Miranda's skirt. She unbuttoned and unzipped without any objection from Miranda, who turned out to wear only lace boy briefs under the skirt. Her stockings were thigh highs that seemed to stay up by sheer willpower. As the skirt fell to the floor, Andy suddenly felt her own slacks do the same. Eagerly she kicked off her pumps and stepped out of the fallen garment. Not about to waste time, Andy unbuttoned Miranda's blouse and then her own, eager to see more, feel more.

"So beautiful," Miranda whispered and pushed her blouse off. She ripped Andy's shirt from her arms and tossed it behind them. "I want to see you. All of you." Her voice was a low growl which made Andy's sex clench and grow even wetter.

Miranda unclasped Andy's bra and stared hungrily at the rock hard nipples. Trembling, Andy took Miranda's hands and placed them on her. "You can do anything you want."

"Oh, my God. You…you are so soft, and so hard. For me?"

"Only for you." Andy could hardly breathe. She breathed in Miranda's scent. How would she be able to smell that without becoming instantly horny in the future?

Miranda in turn tugged Andy toward the large bed. She pushed the covers back and then nudged Andy to sit down, but managed to yank down Andy's La Perla thong before she sat down fully.

"That's what I want." Miranda fell to her knees between Andy's legs, pushing them farther apart. "This part. I need to feel how I affect you. That I…that your feelings are true."

Andy understood this. She knew Miranda needed evidence that she wasn't alone in this erotic whirlwind. There was no other way than to trust Miranda; why else would she have instigated this whole thing? Andy placed a pillow under her head and spread her legs even wider. "Yours, Miranda," she murmured. "I'm yours."

"Oh, dear God." Miranda almost fell forward and buried her face between Andy's legs.

Andy arched and gave a deep moan as Miranda's lips and tongue devoured her. Her heart sped up; she felt drops of sweat bead on her forehead and at the small of her back. Miranda's mouth was so silky smooth, so warm, and so amazingly passionate. Andy moaned out loud, knowing there could never be another love in her life like Miranda. How could there? "You sure it's your first time…? Feels awfully g-good," Andy managed.

Miranda let go for a moment and glanced up at her. "Silly girl, it's because it's you." She kissed the inside of Andy's thighs, sucking the blood to the surface in several places. "You, Andrea." She returned her focus to Andy's core.

Knowing she wouldn't last much longer, Andy gave in. She arched again and tossed her head back, sobbing Miranda's name as small missiles of pleasure drilled through her system. Convulsing, she rode the orgasm into Miranda's mouth, crying out as it became almost unbearable.

Miranda crawled up next to Andy and coaxed her to move to the center of the bed. Andy could barely move, but managed to do as Miranda wanted and was grateful for that as Miranda settled next to her, her arms tightly wrapped around Andy.

"That was freakin' wonderful." Andy pressed her face into Miranda's neck, kissing it over and over. "You're wonderful. You make wonderful love."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Miranda spoke softly, almost politely, but there was an underlying nervousness which was very obvious to Andy.

"Mm. Sexy lady, now it's your turn." Andy eyed Miranda's boy briefs. "You're overdressed, I think."

"This…this might not work. I mean, it might not be a good idea." Miranda sounded panic stricken all of a sudden.

"Shh. No stress. We can take all the time you need. I know it must be hard for you to let down your guard."

"It's not that." Miranda's mascara covered lashes stuck together as tears rose in her eyes. "I've not—I mean, it's been a while. A very long time."

"You can stop me any time." Andy knew she had to keep going, but also that Miranda needed to feel safe. If she backed off now, Miranda might think her 'issue' would never go away. "You're so beautiful. I just want to touch you all over. Will you let me? Please?" Andy began sliding the briefs down Miranda's slender legs.

"Very well. Just—just don't think it's your fault if it doesn't work," Miranda whispered and turned her head into the pillow. This gave Andy an idea. What if Miranda could hide a little and still feel Andy close to her? That might just make it easier for her. Andy wasn't sure why this seemed like a plausible idea. "Come here. Roll over for me."

"What?" Miranda complied as if she was too stunned to object.

Andy rolled Miranda halfway onto her stomach while pushing a pillow underneath her as support. "Yes, like that. Let me take care of you." Andy started by rubbing and caressing Miranda's back, down over her ass and up into her hair. She watched carefully for signs of Miranda being ill at ease, but saw only how goose bumps erupted in the wake of her hands. Miranda trembled, hugged the pillow in her arms and pulled her legs up. Andy moved closer, aligned her body with Miranda's, and pressed her breasts against her back.

"An—drea…" Miranda shook. "Please. Oh, God, please."

"That's it. I've got you. Just enjoy how it feels." Andy slipped her right arm in under Miranda's neck and the right down to her ass. There she pulled one of Miranda's legs back up over her own thigh. By shifting position just a little, she managed to part Miranda's legs more. Andy rolled them both back enough for her to sneak her left hand around to Miranda's stomach and then downward. The tight, trimmed curls between Miranda's folds were drenched. A good sign, Andy surmised and simply plunged her fingers in between them. Miranda jumped and gave a short, piercing cry. Andy rubbed her own sex against Miranda's ass while she found Miranda's clitoris and circled it with slick fingertips.

"Oh, my…Andrea. Don't stop, D-don't…stop."

"I won't. I don't ever want to stop. You feel fucking wonderful. So slick, so wet. So sexy. You're amazing. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Burying her face in Miranda's hair, Andy inhaled. "I think you've ruined me for everyone else. You're just so amazing…" Shifting slightly, Andy moved her hand from the engorged clitoris and slipped it in place from behind.

"Oh, no…" Miranda jumped, but pressed her hips eagerly back toward Andy. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Loving you. Just loving you." Andy gasped for air as she located Miranda's entrance and pushed two fingers inside. She pressed all the way into her lover, her _lover_, and felt how incredibly wet Miranda was now. Encouraged, Andy started moving her fingers in and out, kept the rhythm up, and joining in with her hips. "I love how you feel. Being inside you, Miranda. Being allowed to take you like this…to make you mine. I've dreamed of this…of you."

Miranda reached back, held onto Andy's hip and tugged at her. "Harder. Oh, please. Harder, Andrea. I need to come. So close, so close, so close." She chanted as she undulated against Andy's hand.

"Take your time, Miranda. Just let it come." Andy couldn't believe how the way Miranda moved and spoke turned her on. She trembled as must as her lover, and she was dying for Miranda to touch her again. Still, this was about Miranda, about giving her pleasure, so Andy pushed her own libido into the background. She added one more finger and began using a twisting motion with her hand as she pushed in and out.

Miranda went rigid and shoved her free hand down between her legs and rubbed herself with complete frenzy. Soon Andy felt her fingers squeezed and massaged, and Miranda cried out, sharply, loudly, and her body became taut for several, long moments before she collapsed against Andy. Gently, Andy removed her fingers and allowed Miranda to turn around in her arms. Miranda clung to her, sobbing quietly into Andy's neck.

"Shh. I have you."

"I though…I mean, I hoped, with you, it'd be different. That I'd be able to." Crying quietly Miranda tried to explain. "I've dreamed of you for a long time too. Your face…on my retina, every time I tried to come…impossible."

"I understand, Miranda. I really do."

"You. I needed it to be you."

"I love you, Miranda." Andy gasped inwardly at the words that left her lips so effortlessly.

"Oh, darling. Andrea." Miranda rose on her elbow and gazed down at her with impossibly smudged and watery eyes. "You don't—I mean, you shouldn't. Loving me is a bad idea."

"Not for me." Andy wiped at some errant tears of her own. "I can't help but love you. You're in my heart and I wish you'd give me a chance to show you that we would be good together."

"Andrea, I think you've showed that we're amazing together."

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Andy smiled, if a bit tremulously. "But it's more than that. Can't you see that we're this good together, because there is _more?_"

Miranda pulled the covers up around them. "Of course. Yes. You're right." She tugged Andy closer. "Why are you trembling, darling?"

"Never mind that. I just need to know that you believe that I love you and that it's nothing bad." Andy was suddenly the one hyperventilating and Miranda the calm one.

"Calm down. To quote you: I have you." Miranda held Andy close to her. "I believe you. It's crazy and I have no idea where we're heading…" She tucked a tress of hair behind Andy's ear. "I just know you have to be here. With me. Not just for the great sex." She blushed and Andy had to smile at how Miranda rolled her eyes. "But because I can't imagine you _not_ being here. There's so much we need to figure out, but I have other pressing matters to attend to."

Andy frowned. "What?"

"Those quivering thighs of yours give you away. You need to come again, don't you, my darling?" Miranda pushed a leg in between Andy's.

"No…well, yes, but—"

"Hush. I'm focusing." Miranda slid two fingers inside Andy. "Oh, my, you're so, so hot. So hot and _wet_." Miranda moved down some and closed her mouth around an achingly hard nipple. "And so very responsive," she murmured around the puckered skin. "And so mine."

"Yes," Andy sobbed and pushed against Miranda. "I am. I swear I am." She wasn't going to last as Miranda was sending her straight to sensory overload. When Miranda pressed her thumb against Andy's clit, she felt the contractions begin again, deep between her legs, up through her belly and down her thighs. "Miranda!"

"Mm, so delicious. With such abandon. Gorgeous." Miranda hummed the words in Andy's ear. "Beautiful."

Andy was pretty sure she'd never have the strength to move ever again. Good thing that she was where she wanted to be more than any other place. Snuggling up under the covers with Miranda made her feel so warm and safe…and loved, even if Miranda hadn't spoken of love—yet.

"You hungry?" Miranda asked, sounding drowsy.

"No. Not yet."

"Mind if we take a nap?"

"Splendid idea," Andy said and yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"No wonder. You came hard. Twice."

Andy's eyes snapped open. Was Miranda always this blunt? "Your fault."

"Yes. I take all the credit." Miranda chuckled. "Mm. You feel wonderful."

"You too." Andy closed her eyes again and tried to ward off the drowsiness as she didn't want to miss anything about being naked together with Miranda in her bed. She wanted to revel in the fact that she'd been part of making Miranda come. What had started out as a plan to help Miranda, had become a wonderful, shared act of love making, where Miranda had proved herself to be as passionate a lover as she was about her job.

As it turned out, the fact that Miranda fell asleep almost instantly made it impossible to stay awake. Snuggling closer, her arm around Miranda, Andy succumbed to sleep.

**############**

** THE END**

**############**


End file.
